Race for the Peacock Scrolls
by Number66
Summary: After the Victory againt Lord Shen Po and the Five belive that their work is done. only to be thrust in to a compeatition that Will change them for ever.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Kung Fu Panda

A/N Well hello there I am Number66 and this is going to be my first Kung Fu Panda Fic. I had this idea once I saw the movie so I am proud to present "The Race for the Peacock Scrolls"

Race for the Peacock Scrolls: Prologue

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time in the legendary land of Gongmen City there lived and evil lord. A peacock named Shen who would stop at nothing until the whole nation of China bowed down before his feet. His plans for destruction where unmatched as prepared for his imminent attack by invading the city of Gongmen killing and master of Kung Fu and retaking his parents palace with a powerful new weapon. And when all hope was lost it was up to a group of fearless warriors, six masters of kung fu. The Furious Five and their courageous leader The Dragon Warrior who is awesome. And after each life threatening battle all hope for victory became less and less as Shen deviled a crushing blow to the Dragon Warrior and captured the Five. The Dragon Warrior was only able to defeat Shen and rescue the five by achieving inner peace. Thus destroying Shen and his weapon once and for all, and that my friends is how it happened"<p>

Po said as he finished his speech to see all of the children staring at him with wide eyes.

"Is that really what happened" one of the bunnies spoke

"yes but of course I had to unleash so awesome kung fu action along the way and use the powers of inner peace to stop Shen's mighty cannon's" Po said enthusiastically as he started to jump around and act out kung fu moves.

"Ehm" Po heard as he turned around to see Tigress standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"I wanted to inform you that Master Shifu wants to meet with all of us back at the palace"

"Okay" Po said as he turned to the group of children "sorry but I have to go" as he heard the group let out a collective "Awww"

"But do not worry I will return with tales of epicenes and amazement" po said as walked off and joined Tigress in her walk back to the Jade Palace.

"So do you know what Master Shifu wants to talk to us about?"

"No I do not, I would assume that he wants to talk to us about the events at Gongmen City"

"Ya I mean we did just save the entire nation of China and the future of Kung Fu" Po replied as him and Tigress reached the stairs that lead to the Jade Palace.

Po looked up and down the towering set of stair that from ground level seemed endless and sighed

"Well here we go again"

* * *

><p>*Several Hours Later*<p>

Tigress looked down to see a big fluffy panda hand reach up and grab the last step up and pulled its body up to the pavement leading to the Jade Palace.

"Took you long enough" Tigress said as she smirked to herself

"Hey I'm doing better than I was a month ago." Po shot back in defense

"Common lets go their probably all waiting for us" Tigress said as Po lifted himself up and followed tigress as she opened to doors to the courtyard of the Jade Palace.

And not to their surprise they saw that the rest of the Five and Master Shifu were waiting for them.

"Ah well there you two are it is nice of you have finally decided to join us for a second there I thought that the two were lost" Shifu said to the late pair as the both joined up with the rest of the Five to listen to what their master had to say.

"Now as I was getting to seeing that everyone is here now. I would like to properly congratulate you all on your recent victory over Lord Shen and the destruction of his Cannon. Your brave efforts did not only save Gongmen City but also the land of China as well. By no means was it an easy task each of you having to face your own difficulties along the way, which some that were greater than others. But you all overcame those challenges with the art and knowledge of Kung Fu, and in the end I just wanted to say"

*flap, flap*

Shifu suddenly stopped his speech when he heard the sound of flapping wing coming in his direction, he looked up and sure enough saw a messenger bird flying his way and then proceeded to land in front of him

"Hello there is there anything I can do for you" Shifu asked as he stared at the silent bird,

The bird just stared at Shifu in silence and then it pulled out a scroll from underneath its robes and rolled it towards Shifu before flying away.

"Olay well that was weird" Mantis said as he broke the silence

"What does it say Master" Po asked

"lets me open it first" Shifu spoke as her opened the scroll and started to read from it.

"Congratulation you have officially been chosen to compete in the tournament alongside the finest lords and warriors for the secret scroll of Lord Shen which contains information on how to build a weapon unlike anything this land has seen"

Shifu looked up in shock after he was reading to see that the Five were in the exact same state of shock he was in.

* * *

><p>AN well there you have it that is the end of the prologue. I will work on chapter 1 as soon as I can. So until then you can tell me what you think about the idea so far. No flames while I am open to constructive criticism.

Until the #66 out,


	2. Chapter 1

The Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Kung Fu Panda

Race for the Peacock Scrolls Chapter 1

* * *

><p>The Furious Five looked at their master in complete silence and shock after he had read the continents of the scroll.<p>

"What" Tigress Asked?

"That's what it says, written clearly on the parchment" Shifu responded

"So now what" monkey asked with curiosity

"Well it seems that the most logical step would be to enter the competition to win the scrolls" Shifu said as he turned to address the group "I would assume that you will need to for the trip I would address going to prepare after this meeting is over"

"But we just got back from Gongmen City a week ago and now you want us to go off again for some stupid scrolls" Mantis complained

Shifu then quickly turned to him "Silence Mantis whatever is on those stupid scrolls as you may call them is likely Shen's last creation and if they were to fall into the wrong hands who knows what could happen, what threats could be unleashed upon this land"

"So did the scroll say where the competition for the first scroll is being held" Tigress asked as she stepped forward.

Shifu looked back at the scroll and continued to read it.

"Yes it says the competition for the first scroll is being held in Ru-Ye City by Lord Qiang, so that will be your destination and I would advise you to leave tomorrow morning"

"Wait where, is the city located" viper asked

Shifu turned around slightly annoyed

"The city of Ru-Ye is several miles to the north it's a city with a huge arena you can't miss it known for its plaza and restaurants and home to some of the most powerful fighters in the land"

Shifu then stepped back in front of the group

"That reminds me of something I need to tell you. I have a feeling that if we got an invitation who knows who else got one. I warn you, do not underestimate you opponents as we likely do not know who they are, what training that have had and what they are capable of doing and how far they will go to win. So I want to remind you all to remember your training and to always use team work, even with your skills and the skill of the Dragon Warrior does not promise you victory" Shifu said before he turned and walked towards the Jade Palace.

Po watched as Master Shifu entered the palace before turning toward the group

"Okay guys so what's the plan" he asked "Are we going to talk about a possible plan for what challenges might be in store for us when we get there"

"I don't know man on what kind of crazy, war bent, highly trained warriors that will await us at Ru-Ye when we arrive" mantis replied sarcastically.

Tigress quickly shot a glance at mantis before walking up to Po "Listen Po Master Shifu had a point we really do not know what to expect from this competition. The prize is the last creation of that monster, and we must assume that it is more powerful then the cannon that we faced. We also can not underestimate the completion we may face. We do not know how many other groups have been invited to enter the completion and what training they have had. We can only assume since we were chosen that that they are equal to us in skill. All we can really do now is travel to the city and see the competition for ourselves and I promise you we will make a plan on how to proceed"

"Okay" Po said as he looked at her as she smiled at him reassuringly as he nodded back and then turning back to the group

"So any one know what time we should get up so we can prepare for the trip"

Monkey looked at Po "I feel we should probably get up a little earlier than normal so we can pack and eat"

"Right" Viper agreed, "In all honesty we really don't even know how long we are going to be gone, we don't even know what challenges this tournament is going to be made up of"

"I suppose you guys are right" Po said as he looked down and then slowly turned and walked to the direction of the palace entrance.

"Hey wait, Po where are you going?" Mantis asked as he looked at Po with curiosity as Po turned around to look at him.

"Vipers right, we don't know how long we are going to be gone. I'm going to go and tell my dad that I am leaving and say goodbye. I don't know how long it will be before I can see him again and I know my dad will want to know that I am going to be leaving for a while" Po responded before he turned and walked to the entrance of the Jade Tower and out the door.

"Let him go" Tigress said "He needs to talk to his father about the competition and that they may not see each other for some time, and they should have a proper goodbye. Now for the rest of you I want you all getting ready for bed now we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow" Tigress said as she looked at the reminder of The Five

"Yes mom" mantis sarcastically remarked which earned him a glare from Tigress, before they all turned around and made their way to their sleeping quarters.

* * *

><p>Po looked at the door to his father's noodle shop as he walked towards the door and took a deep breath in before opening it and walking inside to the eating plaza and walked to the door which lead to the kitchen and the house and opened the door to see his father chopping up onions. Po then cleared his throat, and upon hearing the noise Mr. Ping turned around to see his son in the door way.<p>

"Hey dad'

"Ah Po" Mr. Ping said as he put down the knife and got down from his stool and went over to hug his son.

"I didn't see you there" Mr. Ping said with his hands wrapped around his son.

Po smiled as he looked down at his dad and sighed, Hearing the sigh Mr. Ping let go of his son and looked up at him seeing that something was wrong.

"Po I can see that something is troubling you, so please tell me what is on our mind so I can help".

"Listen dad I kind of need to tell you something"

"What is my boy?" Mr. Ping said as he looked up at his son

"Well dad today me and the five got a scroll inviting us to join a competition in Ru-Ye City for an important prize"

"Oh" Mr. Ping said as Po could see sadness enter his dads yes

"So when are you guys going to be leaving for the city" Mr. Ping asked as he looked at his son

"Were leaving tomorrow early morning"

"How long will you be gone?"

"We don't know" Po replied looking down at the ground before looking back at his dad. "But this competition has a prize that if fallen into the wrong hands could mean the end of all of China. So me and the Five need to go and compete in the completion and win it".

Mr. Ping looked at him son and took a deep breath before patting Po's shoulder.

"I understand my son, you are the Dragon Warrior it is your duty to protect the land of China. You must Promise me thought that you will be careful and Safe."

"I will dad" Po replied

"And that you must come here the moment that you return to the Valley of Peace"

"Yes dad"

"Good" Mr. Ping said as he gave Po one last huge and watched him exit his noodle shop before letting out a sad sigh.

* * *

><p>(Early Morning that next day)<p>

"Po" Crane said as he looked at the sleeping giant panda on the ground in front of him.

"It's time o wake up" Crane said only to his dismay to see that Po just shifted in his sleep.

Crane took a deep breath in before screaming.

"PO IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP"

Po shot up out of bed and looked around to see crane looking at him.

"Po get up and eat It's time to go" Crane said before he turned and left the room.

Po slowly got out of bed and grabbed his pack before exiting his own room and walking to the kitchen.

After eating a quick breakfast Po walked out to the palace entrance to see the rest of the Five waiting for him, and Po walked towards them.

"So are you ready" Tigress asked and looked to see Po nod

"Let do this" Po said with a smile as the Five nodded in agreement and they all turned and opened the doors to the Jade Palace to start their journey to the Ru-Ye City.

* * *

><p>(In a Secret Location)<p>

The messenger bird looked at the door to the building before knocking on it and waiting for the owner to open the door.

The bird's eyes rose a little bit when the door opened to relive a figure in a completely black rope with a hood and wearing a mask making the persons face impossible to see. But that did not matter to him as the handed the figure inside the house the scroll he was sent to deliver before turning and flying away.

The masked figure watched as the bird flew away before turning his attention to the scroll as he opened it and read it. Once he finished he turned around and reentered the house closing the door behind him.

He walked to the kitchen were there were two other people dressed in the same cloths and masks. The one on the left was the biggest of the three and the one on the right was the smallest of the three. He then put the scroll on the table and watched them read the scroll before both of them looked up at him. He then gave them both a nod and they all went to prepare for the trip.

The biggest one started putting food and other provisions into his bag. Then went over to a table and grabbed a set of scrolls and shoved them into his pack, and continued to look for supplies to bring with them.

The smallest of the group was putting his feet in to specially made metal shoes and then snapped the locks closed so they would not come lose before picking his pack up from off the group.

The main leader walked over to a cabinet and opened it slowly to look upon the numerous fans that where set up inside the cabinet and he started to grab certain ones and put them in holders in his outfit. Then he looked down at a silver case on a self and careful opened it. To look at his special fan that was held together by metal instead of wood and the end of the fan was lined with sharp knives. It was his special fan the one that would only be use for a special purpose. He slid the fan into a special holder on his shoulder. He then made sure h had the other appropriate weapon and tool fans.

He then closed his fan storage cabinet and walked over to his two partners who handed him his traveling pack and put it on his back. He looked at his partners and gave them a nod before they all opened the door to their hideout and started their long journey to Ru-Ye City. As they knew they needed to get their as fast as they could so they could all some up with an effective strategy so they could win the scrolls of Lord Shen.

* * *

><p>Okay well that was the longest chapter I have ever written. So we have been introduced to some new mysterious characters. Hopefully I will be writing the next chapter soon but I want to try to get the next chapter of my 9 story up. So please read and review.<p>

Until next time

#66 out.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Kung Fu Panda 2

Race for the Peacock Scrolls Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Po slowly panted as he bent over and watched The Furious Five walk ahead of him.<p>

"Hey guys, do you think we could take a break you know sit down for like a minute."

"We have to keep moving Po" Viper said as she slithered around to look at Po, "Were almost there".

Po let out a loud sigh and he got up and started to follow the Five once more. He had not expected the journey to take at least three days as well as the anxiousness of what would await them at the tournament when they arrived at Ru-Ye City.

"So" Mantis said "What do you think is even in those stupid scrolls."

"I don't know, maybe a new weapons design" Tigress replied

"Maybe it's a military strategy" Monkey added.

"Or secret Kung Fu techniques" Crane said.

"Maybe it's the secret to the world's greatest noodle recipe" Po said as he then watched the rest of the group then turn around to look at him.

"What… it could happen, you know what, let's just keep walking"

"Good plan" Mantis said.

The group continued to walk down the road as they came to a sign that said "Ru-Ye City one mile" before they all turned to each other.

"Come on guys there no time to waist." Tigress said before the five picked up speed and moved as fast as they could down the road leaving Po breathless and staggering behind them.

"Wait for me" as he took of following them.

* * *

><p>Po slowly caught his breath as he caught up to The Five.<p>

"Took you long enough"

"Be quite Mantis" Viper said.

"So this is Ru-Ye" Po asked

"Yes" Tigress responded

Po looked up at the big wooden gateway before he and the rest of The Five walked towards to gate and watched as it opened before them and they all walked through.

The group looked around scoping out the city to get any details that might be useful to them. They saw what they expected such as shops, inns and a blacksmiths shop. Then their eyes turned to the large wooden arena which they knew they were going to likely be competing in.

"Excuse me"

The group turned to see a sheep in a guard's uniform walking towards them.

"I assume you are here for the tournament."

"How did you know?" Monkey asked

"Oh I don't know when a big tournament is about to take place, and you see the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five walk through the city gates that thought tends to pop into one's head."

"Right" Monkey said.

"So any ways you lot are going to follow as we have been given orders that all contestants that arrive today will be brought to the lord's palace for instructions on the tournament. So follow me" The guard said.

The group looked at each other before all giving a shrug and followed the guard as he walked down the road.

* * *

><p>The Five and Po looked up as they approached the large wooden palace before the guard turn to them.<p>

"Wait here for just one moment." The guard said and then turned and swiftly entered the palace. The Furious Five and Po all looked at each other in confusion. Until they heard the doors to the palace open and watched as a brown monkey in an elegant rope came walking out of the palace and moved towards them and stopped when he reached them as he took time to look at each of them before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello I am Lord Qiang and I will be holding the first tournament. It is a pleasure to see that you got the invitation and I hope you all had a safe journey here and I mean why wouldn't you, I mean you are the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior right" he said as he chuckled to himself only to get the rest of them looking at him with confused looks.

"Ummm… Anyway the other contestants have already arrived so since your all here we can start this whole battle for the scrolls tomorrow. So then all I can really say is enjoy the night rest up and meet me and the rest of the contestants in arena tomorrow. So until then goodbye and enjoy your stay the inn is near the entrance can't miss it."

Lord Qiang then turned and walked back into his palace as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Okay that was weird" Mantis said

"Yep" Crane responded

"Come on guys we can talk about that later lets go get our rooms where going to have a busy day tomorrow." Tigress said before turning around and walked back down the road where they came from then followed by the remaining Five.

* * *

><p>"Okay" Tigress s announced as she stepped away from the main desk of the inn "here are your room keys me and Viper will be sharing room 4 and the others you guys can figure out yourselves see you all in the morning." Tigress said as she handed them the two remaining keys to Po and walked to who room and was followed by Viper slithering behind her.<p>

"Okay so… who wants what room?" Po asked holding up the keys.

"I guess me and Mantis will take room 5 while you and Crane can have room 9." Monkey responded

"That's works" Crane said in agreement as he watched monkey take the key to the room and Mantis followed behind him.

"So you want to head to the room?" Crane asked

Before Po could respond he heard a rumbling sound coming from his belly.

"Heh, so do ya want to get a bight to eat first?"

"Fine I'll go I mean someone's got to make sure you don't spend all your money on food." As he turned and walked out the door

"Heh, heh… Hey" Po said following Crane out the door.

The duo walked to the closets restaurant they could find and they sat down at an empty table and waited for a waiter to come and take their order. Once the waiter came and they both gave the waiter their order Po and Crane sat in silence waiting for their food to arrive when Po suddenly heard voice rise in the background.

"That is my seat"

Po and Crane turned their heads to look at the cause of the commotion. They saw a large Rhino standing near the bar looking down at a three cloaked masked animals who were all a differ height. Po and Crane watched with caution as the shortest of the three turned in his seat before looking up at the towering rhino.

"Well I don't see your name on it… In fact I don't even know your name at all. So why should I care about who you are and whose seat this is." The shortest animal said.

"What did you just say?" the Rhino said furiously.

"Did I Stutter?"

"Just change your seat we don't want any trouble" The middle animal harshly whispered at the small one.

"Agreed" the largest animal "we can't draw attention to ourselves we do not know who else is in the tournament and may be watching"

"Fine" The smallest one said as he got sent what was likely a death glare to the large Rhino before switching to the seat right of the largest cloaked animal.

"Thank you rodent" the Rhino said as he sat down.

"You're welcome" the small animal said clearly wanting to beat the living day lights out of the Rhino.

"Well I guess they are going to be our completion." Crane said.

"Yea what do you think" Po whispered.

"Hard to tell, well the first thing I can tell is that they don't what people to know who they are I mean why else would they be dressed up in those ropes and masks and act that mysterious and secretive. Other than that well don't know how skilled at fighting they are but since they are here we have to assume they have had training and know what they are doing." Crane whispered back

"Right, I guess we will figure that out tomorrow" Po said as he looked around and saw their waiter coming back with their food. As he and crane ate their attention on the mysterious group was lost.

"So the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five are here" The largest masked Animal whispered.

"I saw" The middle animal said

"Does this change anything I mean are we going to have to rethink all of our plans because of this development." The smallest one asked

"I don't think fully know… well if go off against them we are going to have to pull out all of all training to win because we cannot underestimate them under any circumstances." The largest one replied.

"What do you make of this development Jung" the largest one asked as he turned his hear to the middle animal.

"Ning, Xue I have a feeling that this tournament is going to get a little more interesting" Jung said as he turned his head to look at Po and Crane pay and leave the restaurant.

* * *

><p>(The Next Morning)<p>

Po tiredly walked out of his room and dragged his feet to the main lobby were he saw the Five waiting for him.

"So are we ready to win this thing with are awesome kung fu skills" Po said in a tired yet excited manner as he watched the Five nod in agreement.

"Let's get going" Tigress said as she then walked out of the inn doors and the rest of the group followed her.

As they exited the inn they noticed that all of the cities residences were headed in the same direction which was toward the large arena. Po and the Five looked at each other before deciding to follow the crowd in the direction of the arena. As they approached it they heard someone yell at them.

"HEY you six"

The group turned to see the same sheep guard from the previous day.

"You guys use the competitor's entrance over there not the audience entrance unless of course you've decided that you want to watch the battles instead of fight in them. He said with a snarky smile.

Po and the Furious Five rolled their eyes as they changed the direction that they were walking in and went to the entrance that the guard pointed out to then and opened and walked through the doors to see a long hallway were at the end they could see the light from the arena. They slowly walked down the hallway and entered the arena to see the stands filled with people cheering.

Po then look around the ground to see three other groups of people the three masked animals from the night before, A group of five pigs in armor each wielding a different weapon, and finally a group of three wolves that were wearing armor with The symbol of Lord Shen on it.

"You know though there would be more people in this tournament." Mantis whispered to Monkey.

"Me to" Monkey replied

"Well I guess that means less people we have to worry about." Viper stated.

"Doesn't matter how many people are actually here we cannot underestimate them I we do not know what they can do or how dangerous they may be." Tigress said to the group and watched them all nod in agreement.

"HELLLOOO EVERYBODY"

All the contestants turned to see Lord Qiang standing the noble box looking addressing the crowd and the contestants.

"Is everyone ready for the greatest tournament to ever hit this city?" He said as the crowd then erupted into applause and cheer.

"Thought so… We all know why these guys are here so please bring out the scroll." Lord Qiang said as he snapped his fingers and a goat sheep servant appeared holding a red and silver case and then slowly opened it and Lord Qiang pulled out a scroll made out of blood red paper and a silver scroll handle and held it up for everyone to see.

"This is one of the secret scrolls of Lord Shen, and the contents of it are a mystery even to me. This scroll is for the victor of this tournament and to win this scroll you will all have to compete in a serious of challenges and tasks for points. It's quite simple at the end whoever has the most points win the scroll for themselves and their teammates. So I hope you all understand how to achieve victory and with that being said… MAY THE GAMES BEGIN."

* * *

><p>Okay and there is chapter 2. I am so sorry it has taken this long for me to post it as I have been very busy with school and other commitments. But I promise I will start to work on the next chapter as soon as I can and I hope to have it posted faster than I did for this chapter.<p>

Until Then

#66 out.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Kung Fu Panda

Race for the Peacock Scrolls Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"MAY THE GAMES BEGIN" Lord Qiang shouted with enthusiasm.<p>

All of the contestants slowly started to look at each other in confusion.

"So what are we going to be doing" one of the pigs shouted.

"…I didn't tell you all" Lord Qiang asked looking at all the contestants who all shook their heads to tell him no. "Oh well then, I must have skipped that part. My mistake, Okay then the first challenge will be to capture the flag first team to get it wins the round and gets to move forward"

"What flag?" Mantis asked

Lord Qiang then clapped twice and a loud rumbling was heard. Everyone looked down to notice that the floor of the area started to open up, and all of the contestant quickly back away from the opening. Then suddenly they heard the sound of gears turning and slowly a large climbing pole at least two stories high rose out of the opening in the ground, and clearly visible at the top of the pole was a red flag.

"There is your flag; now the rules are simple, do whatever you can to get the flag except of course kill the opposing team members. I mean you can beat the living day lights out of them as long as you don't attack them or would them in any way that would be fatal wouldn't want that to happen would we." Lord Qiang said as he laughed to himself before he took a scroll of paper out of his robe and unrolled it and started to read it out loud

"Now the first match will consist of the following teams, please step forward and identify yourselves when I'm done calling your names. Team One will consist of Jung, Xue, and Ning. Po watched as the three robed figures from the restaurant step forward from the rest of the group.

"I am Ning" The smallest one said.

"I am Jung" the middle one said.

"And I am Xue" the largest one said.

"Good, now Team Two will consist of Fung, Tow, and Shun please come forward" Lord Qiang said

The group of three Wolves then stepped forward.

"I am Fung" A wolf with black fur said.

"I am Tow" A wolf with gray fur said

"And I am Shun" A wolf with light brown fur said.

"Well good, now anyone's whose name was not called please go to the competitor boxes the door to get there is right there" Lord Qiang said as he pointed to a wooden door to his right.

"Chop, chop lets go".

With that Po, The Five and the group of Pigs walk to the door opened it and went up the stairs till they got to their box and all went to watch the match with anticipation to see what will happen.

"So Now that that is out of the way are both teams ready." Lord Qiang asked as he watched each member of each team nod in agreement.

"Okay then, may the match begin"

For a moment there was silence the audience was watching waiting for someone to make the first move and each team stared at each other.

"Xue, any ideas" Jung asked.

"Yea I got one… Ning charge." He whispered

"All Right" Nigh shouted and then charged fast he could at the group of wolves.

"Wait what?" Fung shouted in shock as he saw the small animal running toward him at top speed. As Ning drew closer to the shocked wolf he jumped to deliver a sharp kick, only for Fung to quickly grab him as he soared through the air.

"Well…that didn't work out as well as I envisioned it" Ning said as he looked into the eyes of Fung who was holding him above the ground by his cloak.

Fung then turned to look at Jung and Xue who were slowly moving to the large pole.

"Stop you two" he bellowed causing the two to look at him with curiosity.

"We will be taking that flag and not you, we are the last of Lord Shen's wolf forces that are still loyal to his cause, and that scroll is ours by right, and we will crush all who stand in our way" Fung said as he glared at Jung and Xue.

"Well, that's not going to happen" Ning said as he felt Fung's grip on him tightened.

"And why not?"

"Because I can do this" Ning said before he swiftly brought his foot up and kicked Fung in the face and managed to get out of his grasp, before flipping backward and landed on his feet. Ning then quickly charged at the pole running as fast could run only to be cut off by Tow.

"You're not going anywhere shorty" Tow shouted only to have Ning jump on him and start to hold him down. As Jung broke into a sprint and reached the pole and started to climb.

"Stop him" Fung shouted pointing at Jung while looking at Shun who nodded in and broke into a charge towards the pole and then jumped up in the air and grabbed onto Jung's rope before violently pulling him off the pole causing both of them to fall and hit the ground.

"Can someone please get this thing off me" Tow shouted in panic as Ning started to pull at his fur. Fung then ran over to Tow and pulled Ning off of him only to be kicked square in the face by Ning causing Fung to let go.

"His shoes are made of metal!" Fung said as he held his face clearly in extreme amounts of pain.

"There's plenty more where that came from" Ning shouted as he charged at Fung only be tackled to the ground by Tow who was trying to pin Ning to the ground, only for Tow to suddenly be lifted off of Ning as he felt a large paw holding him of the ground. Tow turned his head to be looking at the masked face of Xue.

"Took you long enough" Ning said with annoyance as he got up off the ground.

"Be quite" Xue responded back as he lifted Tow to his eye level and started at him for a moment before throwing him with all his strength and watched him slide across the arena floor, and then turned to look at Fung.

* * *

><p>Jung slowly lifted himself off of the ground and looked at his opponent to see that he was doing the same. He and Shun started at each other for a moment before Shun sprinted at him on all for legs and jumped at him ready to strike. Jung quickly dove to the left to avoid the attack and quickly jumped and grabbed Shun from behind and attempted to put him in a head lock only for Shun to grab him and throw him off causing Jung to hit the ground with a thud. Jung looked up to see Shun turn around and run to the pole and started to climb it. He then quickly jumped up on his feet and ran as fast as he could and jumped on the pole and started to climb as well<p>

* * *

><p>Xue looked and Fung waiting for him to make the first move.<p>

"So just because your big do you think that means I'm afraid of you." Fung shouted

Xue said nothing

"That's it?" Fung said as he charged at Xue who did not react to at all.

"_Hmm he's charging fast estimated time till he reaches me ten seconds, best I attack after his first attempt" _Xue thought to himself as Fung came closer and closer till he pounced at him. Xue then dodged the attack and then saw his window to attack and quickly grabbed and pulls on the wolf's tail causing the wolf to whimper in pain.

"Gotcha"

Fung in a fit of rage tried to punch Xue in the face only to be blocked.

"To slow" Xue said as he then quickly delivered a series of punched to several different areas of Fung's body and then watched as Fung slowly fell backwards unconscious.

"Xue" Ning shouted.

"What"

"The Flag"

Xue then turned his head to see that Jung and Shun climbing the pole and that Shun was likely going to reach the flag first.

"What can we do?" Ning asked with worry.

Xue then looked at Ning and then at the pole and then back to Ning and that when it hit him.

"I have an idea, I just need you to come over here." Xue whispered to Ning.

* * *

><p>"<em>I am not going to get to the top before this stupid wolf" <em>Jung thought to himself as continued to climb the pole only to see Shun look down at him.

"Well looks like I'm goanna get the flag before you and that mean me and my team will get to move on" Shun said as he continued to climb to top to the point where he was just inches from the flag. Smiling as he reached his paw out to grab it when he suddenly saw something movie towards him out of the corner of his eye, when suddenly something large whizzed past his head causing him to close his eyes and duck.

Shun then opened his eyes and looked up at the pole and noticed that the flag was gone.

"WHAT, where did it go?" Shun shouted before he looked over the pole and found out.

"I GOT IT" Ning screamed with pride as he flew through the air before the realization that he was about to crash into the ground hit him.

"Aw crud" he said to himself as slammed into the ground.

"Nigh you okay" Jung shouted right before he jumped off of the pole and landed on his feet.

"Yea I'm okay" Ning said as he slowly got up on his feet and then raised the Flag above his head in victory "We Won"

"Yes we did, now don't get cocky we still have another round" Jung said as he walked to him.

"Yea I know"

"Jung is right we cannot underestimate who our next opponents will be or how skilled they are." Xue whispered as he walked to join the rest of his group.

"CONGRATULATIONS" Lord Qiang shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You three will be able to proceed to the next round". He told to Shuns group. "Now as for you and your two unconscious members, hope you have better luck in the next challenge" Qiang told Shun. "Now can someone call the medics to get for those two out of here" he said as he pointed at Tow and Fung unconscious forms lying on the ground.

Everyone watched as four sheep entered each two were carrying a stretchers and then they rushed over to Tow and Fung and then they carefully got them on the stretchers and motioned for Shun to follow them. Shun nodded and then back flipped off of the pole and landed on his feet and then followed the sheep's out of the stadium, but not before giving a glare to Jung and the other members of his team. Once the doors to the medic room closed Lord Qiang cleared his throat.

"Okay well the three of you can go up to the watch box while we prepare for the next match witch will take place in around ten minutes… so go" Lord Qiang said as he watched Jung's group walk towards a pair of doors.

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys think" Mantis said as he watched the group exit.<p>

"Hard to say, it feels like each of them had their own type of fighting style." Tigress stated in a serious tone.

"Yes, were going to have to be careful next round to make sure that we don't show everyone everything that we know" Viper stated in agreement

"She's right" Po whispered to the group.

"So I guess that means that we are next?" Mantis asked

"Looks like it" Crane responded.

"We are going to have to make sure that we come up with a solid plan before we have to go down there. We can't just run around punching and kicking and showing ever other contestant all of our techniques, we need to figure out how we can get the flag before our opponents do." Tigress whispered.

"She's right." Viper nodded in agreement. "We need to figure out whose job it will be to try and grab the flag."

"I think Monkey should be the one to grab the flag as he can get to the top of that pole the quickest" Mantis said

"I agree, Monkey you up for that" Po asked and watched as Monkey nodded.

"Good" Tigress said "Now the rest of us need to make sure that we keep those Pigs for one say off that pole and also need to keep them off of Monkey. Monkey if one of those Pigs gets in your way just go around them, the more time we give them the larger chance they have of grabbing the flag before we do. You guys think you can handle this" She said as see she watched Po and the rest of the Five nod in agreement with the plan.

"Will the next contestants please come down to the area we are ready to begin the next round" Lord Qiang announced.

"Well I guess that's us" Po said before they all turned and exited the viewing box.

* * *

><p>Po and the Five slowly walked onto the arena floor to see that the groups of Pigs were already there.<p>

"Well I take it you all know the drill we will start in just one moment." Lord Qiang spoke to the contestants.

"It's would be smart to watch this match very closely as it will likely be getting very interesting." Jung said as he, Ning, and Xue looked down to the arena below him. "I have a feeling we are going to be fighting the Five and the Dragon Warrior very soon" Jung said to his team mates.

* * *

><p>Well that was Chapter Three. I am sorry it has been a few month since the last update been very busy with school and other activates in my life. I have another story I need to update before I start the next chapter of this one. So I will try and work a little faster than I have been. Until then<p>

#66 Out.


End file.
